


[Podfic] Destiny

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mid-Canon, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: There was something about the kid Han couldn't shake.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622425) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



**Length:** 00:05:35

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Destiny.mp3) (3.7 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Destiny.m4b) (2.6 MB)

  



End file.
